News girls Elisabeth's pov
by Shadow ash cat
Summary: Hi, it's me Elisabeth. Do you remember the story about my sister Cathrine. Well have you wondered of how I suffered or stood tall through the rough times. Even how I got my powers, well everyone listen up. Because this is the story in my point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note- Hi everyone, I'm Elisabeth the older sister of Catherine :D. I just wanted to tell you that this is the exact same story as "New girl" but in my point of view. Have you ever wondered how I found out my powers, or the memories I remember, why I didn't tell Catherine all the secrets? Please read and review. Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail, Or any merchandise of the type. I hope you enjoy and thank you all so much for reading this story._

 _Chapter One:_

 _(I'm sorry it's short)_

I don't remember anything about my past.

All I remember is that I have a sister and I need to be with her.

I know I have powers but I don't know what type.

All I know is that I have a voice in my head telling me I had to stay strong no matter what.

I had to do it for me and my sister.

 _Cath was draped over my shoulder and my head throbbed._

 _I never felt so weak in all my life._

 _My vision was starting to get blurry and my eyes fluttered close._

 _I knew I was tired but I had to keep moving,_

 _No matter what._

 _No matter what I just had too._

 _Only a few more step until we fell to the ground unconscious._

 _Chapter two:_

 _I pushed my brown hair out of my eyes which had a look of worry and shock that showed in my chocolate eyes as they darted around the room looking for my dear sister Catherine. Confuse and scared about where I was I slowly scanned the room when all of a sudden a door slammed open and a girl around my age stepped in._

 _" Finally awake I see." The girl said._

 _I groaned and got up and slowly walked over. " Well who are you" I mumbled through gritted teeth._

 _" My name is Siah Fisheystix or you could call me fishy I'm a dragon slayer"._

 _" Well whats so great about that?" I retorted. " I mean you can do some pretty cool things but really what can you do?"_

 _We glared at each other but in the end she ended up wining the glaring match._

 _Siah's green eye's burned a holes into my body but she stopped before she started talking. " I can change into any material diamond, ice, even rock."I stared at her my jaw almost touching the ground and I carefully took a step back. She couldn't hide her smile and quickly threw a fresh pair of clothes at me. "Change" she commanded as she walked towards the door. I looked down and gasped when I saw I was only in a nightgown and before you knew it I was in white shorts and a black short sleeve shirt shirt. I exited the room and went down a flight of stairs and when I reached the bottom I was welcomed with what like a million faces starring at me. I was about ready to run back upstairs when a boy walked up to me._

 _"Hi my name is Ken", I nodded my head and then said," Hi my name is Elisabeth... Elisabeth Cornelius Thorn ." I smiled " Well welcome to fairy tail my name is Asia and this right here is Alexa." The girl Alexa was a bit smaller then me with blond hair and bright brown eyes while Asia on the other hand had brown hair with brown eyes that sparkled in the sun._

 _I smiled and slowly walked over but, before going though ken put his arm out. "Wait" he said " before you go where would you like your guild mark?" I pointed towards my hand but slowly moved my hand to my thigh. Okay he said and as soon as he said that a guild mark appeared the color white brightly showed against my tan skin. I starred at the new mark that represented my guild that would soon become my home. After thanking him I made my way towards the bar where Asia and Alexa where sitting. Before making it though I heard a loud watch out. A rock as large as my head was coming my way. I used my arms to protect me and closed my eyes but the rock never came. I opened my eyes and gasped the rock tumbling to the ground. The rock froze in time nearly inches from me. I quickly scurried over to Alexa and Asia and pretended that nothing just happened. When I arrived we decided to talk. We talked about different things like our powers and stuff like that. We talked about so many things that it felt like time froze. When all of a sudden I could hear the slight thumping of footsteps on the stairs. There was my sister coming down those same stairs I came down followed by the one and only Siah. I could see that she was nervous and with the faces starring but when she saw me she gave me a slight wave so i spoke up. Oh hey Cath I said breaking the silence and she slowly made her way towards us. Asia and Alexa just stared at her but slowly Alexa piped up and soon we were all talking once again. Later on Siah came around to join in on the conversation and sooner or later (more of the later part)I told her about our guild marks and pointed her towards ken. She scurried off to go ask him and my eyes followed her the whole way there. With a smile plastered on my face all I could think about was that we now had a home a place where we could belong._

 _AUTHORS NOTE:_

 _I thank all of you for reading this and I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing this. I can't wait to write more and please leave in the comments other ways for me to find out the rest of her powers. If you read Catherine's you will know what I am talking about. Well thanks again and see you next time! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its me Elisabeth. I would like to thank the small amount of people who are reading this and, if you haven't go say hello to my sister Catherine and read what she wrote. Remember you can always write a comment telling me what you would like e to do and Enjoy! :D

Chapter 3:

After pointing Catherine towards Ken I turned back to my new friends. I truly thought she wouldn't get into a fight so quickly but, there she was talking (so I thought) to a boy. Asia, who"s he, I pointed. Oh...umm..he"s Truth the biggest trouble maker in the whole guild. I gasped and strained my ears and tried to hear what they were saying but, the only things I could hear where the words challenge and battle. At that the whole guild fell silent and I would of thought I would never have to hear those dreaded words of "I accept". Stupid idiot i muttered under my breath. Alexa and Asia looked offended and I quickly knew why. Oh! Not you guys I was I rambled on, and now I think I'm going to shut up and stay quiet before saying anything else. I quickly excused myself and went to join the rapidly growing crowd.

Chapter 4:

Truth's arrows sliced threw the air but, not a single one touched her skin as she skillfully dodged each , in a blink of an eye his arm turned into iron and his fist came flying towards her face. "IT'S GOING TO HIT MY FACE, IT'S GOING TO HIT MY FACE " she yelped and jumped all of a sudden a black light consumed her and when the light disappeared she was a whole new person. Her shorts turned into black ripped up leggings, black finger less gloves, white shoes, and a crop top that has a missing sleeve. I gasped the pendent, our pendents started to glow and as truth went for the next attack a pair of wings as dark as the midnight sky appeared from behind her and she quickly rose in the air. Gasped fill the air and she looked down. This gave Truth the moment to hit her in the gut making her pass out from the force of the blow knocking the wind out of her. I ran over as fast as I could and scanned the guild calling anyone for help.

AUTHORS NOTE:

I'm sorry that this one was short but still thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Leave me a comment and if you would like tell me a character of your making and give me a description on him/her. Hey maybe I will make them a character in this story. Anyway till next time. :D

Bye-

Elisabeth Thorn


	3. Update

I am sorry but, this is no a story. My computer is lagging a lot so it is getting harder to type new story's. I will try to write one soon and thank you for reading this. You are all so amazing. Bye :D

-Elisabeth


End file.
